Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{2q + 3}{4q + 9} = 2$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q + 9$ $ 2q + 3 = 2(4q + 9) $ $2q + 3 = 8q + 18$ $3 = 6q + 18$ $-15 = 6q$ $6q = -15$ $q = -\dfrac{15}{6}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{5}{2}$